Dragon Ball GT: Of Flight and Love
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: It was a while after the defeat of Omega Shenron. Now Pan is teaching an old friend how to fly like she said she would. However she realizes special feelings that she has for him, will he return them.


Chapter 1.

It has been 4 weeks since Omega Shenron was defeated and Earth and even the Universe itself was saved from the threat of Omega Shenron and the evil Shadow Dragons. However Goku was gone as he went away with Shenron and has disappeared with the dragon and the Dragon Balls. Everyone of his family and his closest friends have noticed his absence and have missed him greatly.

However everyone was all doing their best to live on with their lives. Infact Pan was actually waiting for her friend Colm to come by. He was a boy she met at a fishing village she and Goku saved from the Shadow Dragon Oceanus Shenron. At the end of the ordeal Colm had asked Pan if she could teach him to fly one day. Pan smiled and said that she could and that he can see her at Mt. Paozu.

Recently last week Pan had received a letter from Colm. It said "Dear Pan, My dad's bringing me by where Mt. Paozu is next week it's at a super market where he'll be selling some fish the place will be by the mountains can you meet me there if it's not to much trouble. Love, Colm."

Pan had felt herself blush a bit as she smiled at seeing "Love, Colm" Since truth be told she sorta had a crush on Colm herself. Pan then went in to her room and sat her her desk and got some paper to write a reply.

She took out a pen and wrote back "Dear Colm, I'm glad that you're coming and sure I'd love to pick you up there see you then. Love, Pan." When she completed it she smiled and said "Now all that I have to do is send it and wait." She then mailed the letter to Colm and he received it and felt very happy.

And now today was the day when Colm was coming to learn how to fly. So then she got ready she was wearing her usual outfit and put sandwiches and bottled waters in her backpack as she put it on.

She was very happy and excited for today. Gohan and Videl both noticed this as did Chi-Chi and Goten. Soon Pan said while smiling and waving "Mama, Papa, Grandma, Uncle Goten I'll see you all later!"

As she left Chi-chi sighed and smiled "I wonder if Pan with have better luck with Colm then she did with that other boy she dated."

Gohan and Videl froze at this and Gohan said "Mom... What do you mean?"

Chi-Chi said "Isn't it obvious Gohan?"

Gohan said "Isn't what obvious?"

Videl realized what Chi-Chi mean't and blushed slightly.

Chi-Chi said "Well Pan's teaching this Colm boy how to fly like how you taught Videl how to fly."

Gohan's eyes widened as he came to the realization and said "Oh..."

Videl said "Oh my... Our little girl really is growing up..."

Goten smirks at this as he watches TV. Gohan and Videl look at photos of Pan from throughout the years and Gohan said "Well we shouldn't be surprised Videl."

Videl said "You're right she did date that Papol guy once but it didn't work out."

Gohan said "Yeah apparently unlike me Papol couldn't handle being with strong women."

Videl blushed and smiled "Gohan you're such a sweetheart."

Gohan hugged Videl and said "I could say the same about you, you know."

Meanwhile, Pan was walking for a bit and was thinking "_It'll really be nice to see Colm again. It's been awhile and I must admit I always felt that he was kinda cute. I wonder if I should tell him how I feel about him. He's really kind and sweet and unlike most normal boys he's not afraid or intimidated by my powers. I know I kinda have a thing for Trunks but I also know that he's not interested in me in a romantic sense. He's more into Marron I think."_

Pan was thinking about the battle with Oceanus Shenron at the place where Colm lives. She remembered how she and Goku had battled Oceanus and that she had ultimately defeated Oceanus with a Kamehameha Wave. Colm's village was saved and the seagulls all flew off as they were all healed up. Then Colm asked her to teach him how to fly and Pan said she would do so anytime he wanted and Pan flew away with Goku.

Pan smiled as she walked and said "I wonder how well the flying lesson will go I hope I can teach him properly."

Meanwhile Colm was waiting by the market as his dad was selling his fish to the market. Colm had his hands in his jeans pockets and was wearing a short-sleeved yellow shirt. He was wearing brown shoes as he was waiting for Pan to come by he was smiling and said to himself "I'm so happy that I'll be seeing Pan again." He then says "I wonder if I should tell her about my feelings for her...?"

Just then Pan came flying down and Colm saw her and smiled and said "Hello there Pan it's been awhile." He saw that she was in her usual outfit but to him she looked very cute and beautiful in her usual outfit in his opinion.

Pan said with a smile "It sure has how have things been going?" She was happy to see Colm again and was thinking to herself whether or not he was this cute last time she saw him.

Colm said "Things in the village are all going great thanks to what you and your grandfather did. I'd like to thank you again by the way."

Pan said rubbing the back of her head closing her eyes while smiling "Heh heh it was nothing really." Colm then held Pan's hands and was smiling as he said "Thank you for offering to teach me how to fly I think it's awesome that you can fly."

Pan blushed slightly and smiled and said "Thank you Colm you're also great yourself I mean you were the only one in your village who was willing to stand up for what was right."

Colm smiled and said "I'm glad you think that I did something important." Pan smiled and said "I already have the area picked out where we can begin your lessons." Pan led the way and Colm followed as they entered the forest. Colm looked around the forest as Pan was smiling. Colm was smiling as he looked around in awe at the beautiful forest.

Pan looked back and saw Colm smiling. Pan said "I guess you never really saw big forests like this have you Colm?"

Colm said "No not really. I've mostly always been near the water at the fishing village."

Pan said "Oh yeah well it seems like you're enjoying your view of the forest."

Colm nods "Yes I am."

Pan said "Colm... Um... If you'd like you can come visit whenever you can if you want to..."

Colm said with a smile "Sure I'd love to thank you for saying that I can."

Pan smiled and said "You're welcome."

Soon after they walked through the forest for a bit Colm who had caught up to Pan held her hand without noticing, Pan saw this and smiled as she held his hand back and she smiled. They walked through the forest together smiling as they were very happy to be in each other's company and soon they stopped as they reached a mountain wall.

Pan looked up and smiled and looked at Colm and said "Are you ready to go to the area I set up for the lesson?"

Colm smiled and nodded. Pan smiled and put her arms around Colm as she carried him and flew up. Colm looked around in awe as he really enjoyed flying in the air and he enjoyed flying with Pan. Pan looked down at Colm and she was smiling at how happy he was.

Soon they reached the training area and landed. It was the same area where Gohan taught Videl to fly years ago. Pan knew about that fact and decided to use that same spot to teach Colm how to fly. When they landed Colm hugged Pan who smiled and hugged him back. Pan said with a smile "So Colm are you ready to learn how to fly?"

Colm nodded with a smile and said "Yes I've been looking forward to this."

Pan smiled and said "Me too... Actually this will be my first time teaching someone to fly I hope I can be of help to you."

Colm said "I'm sure you will be Pan."

Pan smiled and said "Thanks. Now to begin cup your hands and try to summon your energy."

Colm nods and cups his hands together. No energy comes and for over ten minutes nothing happens. Colm has a determined look on his face, even though inside he's feeling very discouraged. Pan was able to tell that he was feeling upset but was trying not to say so. Colm soon stopped after 10 more minutes out of feeling a bit tired of it.

Pan said with a small smile "It's ok Colm I'm sure you'll get it let's take a break for now."

Colm said "You're right. I really want to be able to fly for you and myself."

Pan said "Why for me?"

Colm said "Because I...Well...I... I've kinda had special feelings for you since that time where you and your grandfather defeated Princess Oto or as you called her Oceanus Shenron.."

Pan said blushing "Really... I also have feelings for you too Colm.."

Colm said "You did... Well I think I may...Well love you.. I love you for your beauty inside and out."

Pan smiles and says "Well I love you to Colm... And you think I'm beatiful even in my usual outfit that I'm wearing now."

Colm nods and smiles "Yes I think your outfit looks great on you and I think your hairstyle's cute as is your bandana and your eyes are pretty I think you're beautiful inside and out.."

Pan smiles as she hugs Colm who hugs her back. Just then as they break apart the hug Colm sees the glowing in his hands as he cupped them. He smiled at this as did Pan smiled at it too. Colm said "Yes I did it!"

Pan said "Before you start flying lets have some lunch ok?"

Colm nodded in agreement. They both enjoyed their sandwiches and their waters together. They were having a very wonderful time with each other as they enjoyed each other's company. Soon they finished the sandwiches and Pan got up and put her backpack back on. She said "Ok Colm now try to fly if you can."

Colm nods smiling and stands still and concentrates but begins to think of how happy he is that Pan returns his feelings for her. So then he ends up flying in the air a bit and doesn't notice as his eyes are closed. Pan smiles and says "Yay! Colm! You did it! Open your eyes!" Colm opens his eyes and looks down and sees that he's flying in the air. Colm smiled and tried to fly around for a bit and he did so.

Pan smiled and said "I knew you could do it Colm."

Colm soon lands infront of Pan and hugs her and she hugs him back. Colm said "Thank you so much for teaching me how to fly Pan."

Pan said "It was nothing Colm I think I got more out of it then you did."

Colm said "Really?"

Pan nodded and smiled and soon after she and Colm hanged out for a bit the sun started to set. Colm said "Pan I think I should go back to my dad now we're supposed to go back home at this time."

Pan said "Ok... Maybe you can come back for another visit in the near future."

Colm said "I'd love too."

Pan and Colm fly all the way to the market holding hands as they fly. Soon they come to the Market and see Colm's dad there. Colm's dad says "Hey there Colm I see that you learn't how to fly like you wanted to."

Colm nodded "Yes dad Pan taught me."

Colm's dad saw Pan and said "It's nice to see you again young lady. Colm's talked about you alot."

Colm blushed as Pan smiled. Colm's dad said "I'll be in the truck so you two can have a proper good bye." He then walks off to the truck. Colm says holding Pan's hands "Thank you for everything Pan.

Pan said "You're very welcome Colm."

Colm hugged Pan who hugged him back and then they looked into each other's eyes. Pan kissed Colm quickly and he kissed her back. Pan and Colm both smiled and blushed and Pan said "So I hope I see you again soon Colm."

Colm smiled and said "Me too Pan."

Colm walks back to his dad's truck and his dad chuckles to himself as he saw the kiss and says to himself "Heh my boy's growing up." He then drove the truck away as soon as Colm got in and buckled up. Colm waved bye to Pan who waved back both were smiling. As the truck was out of sight Pan began to go back home as she thought of the fun day she had with Colm who it seems was her new boyfriend now.

Thats the End.

Please R&amp;R.


End file.
